


Salty

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Romance, Salty, Salty Stanley Uris, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan has some information to share with Richie. It doesn't go too well though.Oneshot/drabble





	Salty

Stan and Richie were hanging out together. Who knows why, or where any of the others were, but for once it actually seemed to be pretty nice. Richie was on his phone. And Stan himself was being a nerd and reading. 

"Hey," He said, and Richie looked up with a cocked eyebrow. "Did you know that the Red Sea is the saltiest place on Earth?" So he was reading a science book or something, it seemed. And for once it wasn't about birds either. 

Richie seemed momentarily impressed. It was short-lived, though. 

"Ha, next to your bitch ass." he smirked. 

And then Stan hit him with his book. Serves him right. 


End file.
